holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Four Warriors Cometh (Remastered - Part the Second)/@comment-43352505-20200125201914/@comment-7662967-20200127000138
I did… I really did. I agree, but it also makes me slightly afraid of myself. Like… I’ve always known I write large books, but wow. That happened XD Really? I’m glad it’s coming off as realistic then! I love whenever someone tries to describe things by color to Luna or give her unspecific instructions cause she’s like ‘………… guys, really?’ I need to bring in more of Whegg’s not being able to see out of that eye into the book, he’s fairly unaffected by it (which yes, he would be quite accustomed to it at this point, but still there should be some things) (If you have any thoughts on that, I’d love to hear them :3 I have poor vision, and one of my eyes is worse than the other, but it’s really not the same at all since prescription glasses can fix it) Aren’t they? Ok spoilers, but yes, we will, though not in this book or the next one (The Prophecy Fulfilled). But we will meet them again in Accused, and their son Jax. They aren’t gone. Yeeeah she’s had it rough. I actually want to show a bit of her in Echoes of Hope. She was imperious and generally saw herself as better than everyone. I tried to show a bit of that, with how Brek thought of her, and things others said. Like how she would have never given Bane a second look and would have considered him worthless. She had friends in high places and thought she was untouchable, until she found how fake those friendships were. Fortunata was someone who would do anything to improve her standing and power. She was ambitious and outspoken, but put her trust in the wrong creatures. Bane was a child of the conquest. While Whegg is 25 at the time of FWC and was born in a fairly stable environment, Bane is 34 at the time of FWC. That means he was born a year after Verdauga took control. His mother was basically a trophy of war, while his father was a soldier under Verdauga. He grew up in a terrible and very unstable environment with a negligent drunk of a father and a mother who despised him for what had been done to her. They sent him to train as a soldier as soon as they could (which would have been when he turned 7) just to get rid of him. Bane has always dealt with feelings of being unwanted, worthless, and a burden, and it didn’t help that he was assigned to Tsarmina. She was even more negligent and abusive than his parents. He fell in with Cludd, a partier and a very bad influence, and one thing led to another. But when he was told he’d fathered Fortunata’s kit, he realized he was becoming his father, a creature he despises. And he did not want his kit to suffer the things he had, especially not at his own paws. Ooof. Oh man. I honestly don’t know. Fortunata is of Storm, and Fragorl is of Air (the magical categories they lean toward) So they don’t even have an opposite advantage. (Like Fire vs. Water, or something like that.) Frag also dabbles in Shifting, more formally known as Transformation. Fortunata was known for her control of electricity, or lightning. It would be a hard fought battle and it’s really up to chance and circumstance on who would actually win. They would have been equals, really. Oh gosh, the purple underwear. They will haunt Sayna’s nightmares forever and eternity. Sandingomm has got to be one of my favorite characters, my only issue with her is how much of a one-eighty she does from TWB and the beginning of FWC to after she meets Luna. Or maybe I just feel like she does. But I think I need to show her change a bit more. She’s just so unashamedly… her, and it’s amazing. Sandingomm just couldn’t care less what anyone thinks, and she’s terribly conniving. OMW, that ship scene in TWB is my actual favorite. Gingivere is having an internal panic moment. I mean, the only female cat he’s been around is his sister, and here’s Sandingomm. Who is, let’s be honest here, very conventionally attractive. And he’s just about dying inside cause he doesn’t understand anything of what he’s feeling in that moment. He’s thinking, ‘Oh no, she’s hot, and what am I supposed to say because I want her to like me so much it actually hurts.’ XD So his normal rehearsed calm kind of yeeted itself out the window. Gingivere is honestly the most precious baby. He can’t show her any affection or favor while his father is watching, for fear he would have her executed. (If Whegg can’t marry Gina cause she’s a slave, how do you think Verdauga would react to his own son wanting a relationship with a slave?) So while he might want to save her from Ripfang, and shower her with gifts, his paws are bound and all he can do is send her letters. Something he feels is pitifully small, and she actually can’t read. But they were the only gift she’d ever been given, so while she had no idea of their contents, they still meant a great deal to her. Ahahaha yes. Yes it will be XD I LOVE Ferran and the Frag. So much so it was hard for me to let Brek kill her, because I love them so much. That’s probably so weird of me, they’re horrible, but they’re my absolute favorite. Well, for Ferran, there’s not a lot to tell. He was born in a culture of Necromancy, and he took to it like a fish to water. He had a cynical and sadistic mind from a young age, and his role models fed it more and more. Ferran is a narcissist. In his mind, he is a higher life form than anyone else, and therefore has the right to do whatever he wants. He does what he does to satisfy his whims and curiosities, and has zero regard for any chaos that causes. Frag was a product of one of the Mortspear brothers (Ungatt and Verdauga) She ended up an ourslave, and might have been put into slavery as a very young kit. She rowed until they deemed her used up, and then tossed her overboard. Frag was washed ashore, barely alive, and through her ordeal, her chains had tangled around her tail and crushed it beyond healing. Ferran was the one to happen upon her, and due to a bet or just one of his moods, he decided to see if he could turn a woodlander into a monster like himself. He nursed her back to health and told her she was going to be his familiar. A slave from youth, Frag followed without question and was glad of direction. And Ferran did not treat her badly, in fact, he treated her better than anyone ever had. Yes, she served him, but as an apprentice. He gave her food, clothes, and power, power she had never even imagined she could have. He gave her control, something she had never been given. And she loved it; she loved him. She inflicted on others the pain she had suffered, and she fed off the feeling of for the first time in her life, being in charge. She sees emotion as weakness (some of Ferran’s teaching; some of her own experiences) and she hates it. On her voice, try saying something with no change in tone. Normally, our tone indicates our emotions and thoughts, lending context to our words. My best example is Severus Snape from the Harry Potter movies, though Fragorl doesn’t elongate any specific letters. Ferran’s element is Metal, he is very adept at forming weapons at the blink of an eye. His better at rapid-fire attacks and causing damage. Fragorl is Air, as previously mentioned. She is more the backup, helping Ferran escape situations and providing cover fire. I don’t know how many video games you play, but imagine Ferran as a tank and Frag as support. Both are pretty good at Curses, though Frag is a bit better at those, while Ferran is better at spells. I don’t think so, Ferran is pretty uncaring about her size and woodlander heritage. He sees it as unimportant in the face of her power and undying loyalty. And he doesn’t have a humorous bone in his body. I don’t know if he could tease anyone even if he wanted to. Hmmm, good question. For Ferran, I think it would be acknowledging any weakness or inferiority. For Frag, it would losing control again. Yes, very much so. She despises her Woodlander heritage and that’s one reason she always covers her face. I’m not sure… Frag, because she’s younger and has less experience? But it’s a toss up. I mean, Ferran is in his seventies, and Frag’s mid-thirties. Yes, she’s an old man’s darling XD Yep, Shroud is (now) the king of the slave trade in Southsward. Or at least, that’s what he’s known as. He’s a partner with Swartt, and hides Swartt’s existence from the city while Swartt imprisons the true queen in her own palace. Nightshade is his… girlfriend/partner? They aren’t married. They have two kits, Ramon, champion of the racetrack, and Zenith, who they neglect because she’s crippled and blind. And Zenith is honestly the only decent or kind creature in that family. Aaand the only one who survives to live a long life, sooo hey, crime doesn’t always pay. Yes, that scene… gosh it’s my favorite. I’d been waiting to write that thing for so long. It’s not /perfect/ but I love it so much. It’s such a turning point for Sayna. And yeah, she basically did. I mean, she turned her back on Fragorl just to keep him from being shot, and that’s almost a death sentence. Yeaaaah Sayna’s an emotional mess and can’t really be blamed for that in all respects. Though she did do herself a lot of damage. But Ignasa is showing her that it’s ok to move on and she shouldn’t hate herself for what she did. And it’s so precious. Yay! I’m glad you’re liking it. It’s… honestly nearing its end and that’s just crazy to consider. I’m alright :3 I’m back in school and stuff, so everything’s busy again. I’m trying to get better at time management, I swear XD The rabbits are doing fine, they’re tired of winter, I think, but still hopping and happy. Even my oldest one… how old would Steel be now? Six? He’s at least five. But I have eight at the moment, and aside from a cold Fireball is dealing with, they’re all healthy. And I think Fireball’s improving, though I’m keeping an eye on him. How’ve you been? :3